what now ahsoka?
by 101Tabby Cat101
Summary: ahsoka's left the order, so now what? she is obviously distressed and confused. she can do whatever she wants now, luxsoka pairing. but she's still got a large bounty on her head! rated t - ok first chapters not bad but hang on!
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka POV

I sensed Anakin's pain, his concern, his worry, his melancholy and his sadness. What do I do now? The question rattled around my head. I had no family, the Jedi was my life I had no-where to go, what was I thinking. I felt sad and betrayed, I wasn't thinking straight. I continued down the steps at a steady pace with my mental shields up, I didn't want Anakin to worry. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I passed the storage rooms – there I picked up my few belongings. All my stuff was already packed, I picked up my lightsabers and felt the smooth, cool metal against my skin before dropping them in my bag. I put on my Jedi cloak and stepped outside. The sun had set completely, I jumped in my speader. Where will I go? I thought for a moment, Padme!

Padme POV

What a day, at least Ahsoka's ok. I jumped as the bell rang, 3PO answered the door. I recognised the brown cloak, her horns made visible indents in the hood. "Mistress Padme, miss Tano is here to see you," 3PO answered.

I embraced her we hugged for a long while when I saw a tear roll down her cheek. Something's not right, the only time she's ever cried was when she thought Obi-wan was dead. "Ahsoka what's wrong," she snivelled and started to cry.

"I left, I couldn't stay and now I feel so alone and I can't go back not now and…and.." I shushed her. And cradled her in my arms. She left? The Jedi is her life!

"Shush, it'll be ok, you can stay with me," she sniffed,

"Really?" "I wouldn't have it any other way!" I hugged her tighter. I could see she was tired, I took her to the spare room, she practically collapsed on the bed. Hush child, you've had a busy week.

As soon as I was sure she was asleep I went to contact Anakin, I found three messages from him – all about Ahsoka. I rang him to reassure him she was fine and staying with me.

Ahsoka POV

I woke up. What happened? Then I remembered. I glanced at the clock it was 1 in the afternoon, that's not bad. Then I saw the date – I'd slept all through yesterday! "About time you woke up!" that voice,

"Lux? What are you doing here?" he had been on Onderon for a few weeks.

He hugged me, "Padme told me everything, are you ok?" I nodded. He was so sweet. His smile made me melt into his arms!

"Aww, that's so cute!" I turned to see Riyo Chuchi in the door way giggling, I gave her a scowl. Anakin said my stares could kill. I winced at the memory. Lux smirked,

"Careful, she might not be a Jedi anymore but she's still dangerous," Riyo waved him off,

"Don't I know it, you ok?"

"Yeah, a bit unsure of myself,"

"Wonders never cease!" Padme walked in. I hopped out of bed and followed her into the kitchen and saw a huge stack of pancakes.

Padme POV

I watched the three teenagers dig in to the pancake stack, I knew Jedi only ate freeze dried rations, I knew she would appreciate some real food. I had called Lux and Riyo because I knew she needed her friends, especially after Barriss. The TV suddenly made an important announcement, "The questioning of Barriss Offee took a strange turn when she was killed in her cell by a Cad Bane, he is in custardy and has admitted Dooku was behind the assassination and had used a mind-control necklace on Miss Offee, here is a clip from before she died, she insisted it be televised." It showed Barriss drenched in sweat, her face was tired and horrified, she looked up, "I know no-one wants to see this, or hear it, I'm a monster, I didn't know what I was doing. But I need to say this I am so sorry to everyone, the families, workers and Jedi I hurt," she winced before continuing, "I am especially sorry to Ahsoka Tano – you were my best friend and I nearly ruined your life, you can't fathom how bad I feel please, please know I didn't mean it. You have a big, forgiving heart of gold and I betrayed you, please believe me. Please forgive me!" the footage cut off as did the TV I decided to turn it off, I glance at Ahsoka. She was crying Lux and Riyo had their arms around her. She was 17, as a Jedi she'd bottled up her emotions and feelings for 14 years and now they were breaking free. The door bell rang, 3PO answered and walked into the lounge with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

What do obi-wan and Anakin want? What did Ahsoka mean when she said she had no family? Is love in the air with her and Lux?

Short chapter I know, chapter 2 coming soon! It was kind of hard to read so I quickly revised it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahsoka POV**

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked in, I turned away from them and wiped the tears from my eyes. Even if they were no longer my masters I would never be able to live it down if they saw me cry. I put my mental shields up, I didn't want them to read my mind. _Why were they here? I've left the jedi and I'm not going back no matter what they say. I can't deal with them being here right now, I need to be alone to sort this out. Ok, by alone I mean with out the jedi._

**Anakin POV**

3PO showed us into the lounge, I looked around and my eyes landed on Padme. I smiled at her lovingly then wiped my face of emotion when I remembered Obi-Wan was here. She saw the change in my face as my eyes darted to Obi-Wan, she knew what I wanted and her eyes shifted to three beings on the couch, I recognised the three teenagers in the blink of an eye. The Pantoran was senator Chuchi, the human was senator Bonteri and between them was my little Soka. _Ok she's not so little any more and she's not my padwan, but she's still like a daughter or sister to me. _I cleared my throat and her head turned to meet my face, she looked upset but she hid it with a fake smile. I frowned before deducing that she already knew what I was going to say. Obi-Wan noticed the sympathetic looks everyone was giving Ahsoka. But I was looking at the teen senators' arms around Ahsoka – I didn't mind Chuchi, but Bonteri concerned me (he's a teenage boy with his arms around my 'daughter', what do you _think_ I'm concerned about?). My thoughts were interrupted by Obi-Wan's voice.

"I'm guessing you've already seen the report?" Ahsoka stood up, this made her look strong – she wasn't the thirteen year old girl I doubted on Cristoph. She crossed her arms over her chest, her shields were up but thanks to our bond I could sense she was sad and a bit confused.

"Yes, if your referring to my hoodwinked friend," she looked sad, I was confused as to why she wouldn't say Barriss' name. Then I remembered that in Torgrutan tradition you don't say the name of dead friends or family you just give them a title (**NOTE: I don't know if this is true, I made it up for this story**) Barriss' must be 'hoodwinked friend'. She continued "Is that all you came to say?" when we gave no answer she rolled her eyes and made a sarcastic noise. I tried to speak through our bond. _Are you ok?_

_I'm fine, thanks for your concern, but I can't be around you right now._

_Why not? I know I hurt you but…_

_No! That's not it, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine, your like my father of big brother. But…I need to do this without you._She then cut off the conversation. Obi-Wan sighed.

"We'll be leaving now,"

"Bye and….thank you…..for everything," Ahsoka hugged Obi-Wan and me. Before turning to sit on the couch. Padme glanced at me lovingly, I returned her gaze and left with Obi-Wan. As soon as we were on the speader I looked angrily at Obi-Wan and yelled,

"Why didn't you tell her?" he glanced sternly at me, I would have returned it but I was driving.

"The same reason you didn't, she's been through to much to be given false hope. We will tell her when the time is right, right now we need to help master Luminara find the real Barriss.

**Ahsoka POV**

I'm sure there's something they're not telling me, but right know I don't care. Riyo looked at me sympathetically and glanced at her watch, I sighed dramatically but ended up giggling.

"You have a meeting don't you?" I asked, Riyo nodded as I continued, "right now," she nodded, "and it will go for about five hours and be completely boring?" she nodded, "and you don't want to go?" I smiled as she shook her head. "Have fun!" she looked at me with fake anger but she smiled before leaving us saying she'd try. Padme stood up as her comlink beeped, she went into the kitchen to answer it. Lux looked at me, after several awkward moments a cheeky smile spread across his face. I was confused.

"What?" he stretched and giggled at my question – that pissed me off.

"Well it's just you and me little Soka," I was surprised that he knew my very secret and embarrassing nick name.

"What did you just call me?!" he looked like I'd just slapped him in the face.

"Well…..um..er.." _oh my force he's so adorable, shut up Ahsoka! _His comlink beeped, he made a sigh of relief.

"Lux here," I giggled.

"Saved by the beep!"

"Hey Ahsoka," I recognised Saw's voice, "How you goin'?"

"Good Saw, how about you?"

"Not to bad, any way Bonteri you need to come back," we glanced at each other.

"Why?" Lux sounded confused, but I could sense he was just concerned for me.

"There is some trouble at the palace, no to bad but you need to come back," Lux sighed then said ok before ending the call.

"I'm fine, go on!" he smiled then kissed me on the cheek, before running off. I barely held my excitement and let out a squeal. I heard giggling and turned to see Padme with the biggest grin on her face, she handed me a glass of water.

"Shut up!" she raised her hands in surrender.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Keep it that way!"

**Pamde POV**

Lux and Ahsoka are so cute together! But Ahsoka looked serious, so I changed the subject. "Do you want to go shopping?" she choked.

"What?"

"You need some more clothes," she raised her eye marks, "and other essentials…" I looked at her, she thought for a second before giving in.

"Fine!" I won and now I could take her shopping, Ahsoka is like a daughter to me and every mother wants to take her daughter on an unlimited shopping spree – being a senator I had unlimited credits. I knew Ahsoka would never go shopping, but now she would and I knew she would enjoy it.

**Once again very short chapter next chapter the girls are going shopping and we're going to find out a bit more about Ahsoka's past.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Padme POV**

I glance behind me to see Ahsoka struggling to keep up with me, she was carrying 12 different bags. I was carrying 9, that wasn't even everything, some was in the ship and some would be delivered. I stopped to let her catch up,

"Padme, your killing me! Is this some plot to get me to rejoin the jedi?" sarcasm thick on her lips I smiled.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it,"her jaw dropped dramatically, then turned into a smirk.

"Can we at least dump the bags?" I smirked – this from the girl whose been fighting a war for nearly 5 years, oh my force, it's Ahsoka's birthday next week! She'll be 18!

"Lets stop for lunch, I think you've had enough for today,"

"Really? How did you guess?" I laughed at her sarcasm.

We dumped the bags in the ship, we didn't take a speeder since it was pouring rain outside. We went to small café called 'Dexter's diner'. I sat in the booth opposite Ahsoka, when I got an idea. Since Ahsoka was obviously not the extravagant ball type we could go see her family.

"Hey for your birthday next week why don't we go see your family – I mean you haven't seen them for years, right?" her smile dropped to a frown.

"That's not really possible," she said in a small voice.

"What do you mean?" she sighed.

"My dad died in battle before I was born and my mum died in a fire when I was 2," she said meekly, I gasped.

"And you don't have any other family? Cousins, grandparents, siblings?" I asked, she continued.

"I used to have a twin sister,"

"used to?"

"She was kidnapped during the same raid that started the fire that killed my mother," she looked sad, but I had one more question.

"Why didn't you ever go after her?" she was on the verge of tears.

"because the ship that took her blew up – there weren't any survivors," her voice had become so small I could barely hear her. So I decided to drop the issue.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" she thought for a moment.

"I don't know, I haven't ever done anything,"

"Really? What happened on your past birthdays?" I asked in disbelief.

"I became a padwan, I got the blue shadow virus, I was kidnapped by trandoshans and hunted down and I dressed as a prostitute to look like a slave, so anything would be an improvement," she laughed nervously.

"Well, don't worry this one will be great! I'll take care of everything!" she smirked.

"That's what I'm worried about!" we laughed and continued our meals.

**Ahsoka POV**

I twirled in the mirror then walked out. Padme smiled at my outfit. I was wearing denim trousers, a red tube top, brown high heel boots and a brown leather jacket.

"Come on, lets go before we're late!" I pulled her arm. She was wearing a black cocktail dress, silver bangles, black leggings and black ballet flats.

"Coming!" Padme followed me out – we were going to Riyo Chuchis for dinner, nothing fancy but Padme had changed 3 times! We jumped into the speeder. A silver protocol droid answered the door.

"I am BP-315, please follow me," we followed the droid. We entered and found Riyo in a yellow summer dress, white leggings and yellow high heels. Chairmen Papanoyda was in a blue and grey suit that was similar to Ions – except his had epilates and a small gun in his pocket. The chairmen's daughters were in matching outfits – white frilly skirts and dark blue tank tops. Ion and Riyo had been dating for 2 months and they looked so cute together. Riyo ran up and hugged me,

"You look great!" she said nearly knocking me over, I smiled.

"You too!" I answered, Cheeiqua and Chayimanwaay walked up and hugged me.

"Ahsoka, you look so different! How are you doing? I can't believe you left the jedi!" thank god Ion stepped in

"Girls your suffocating her!" they backed off and I shook his hand and mouthed thanks. The chairman had been talking to Padme and had finished and came over to me.

"It's good to see you again Ahsoka," he smiled, I shook his hand and bowed a little.

"It's nice to see you too," the droid interrupted us and said diner is served. We sat down and had a huge 4 coarse meal. At the end of the night we left and went home. I sipped into purple shorts and top – my pjs. My jaw dropped when I saw my room. Padme said that some furniture was being delivered, but the walls were different shades of purple, there was a double pink bed, a large pale pink wardrobe, a desk and a purple armchair. I gasped but then smiled, I knew Padme meant well so I let it slide, since the room looked great. I looked at my holo-pad and found a message from Lux.

**BALL PALACE ON SUNDAY, CAN U AND PADME CUM? I'LL PICK U 2 UP ON FRIDAY!**

I laughed, then Padme walked in with a fancy gold envelope, that said the same basic thing. I smiled today was Wednesday. I replied,

**SURE!:)**

**Big party soon – yay! But still nothing yet on the mystery of barris, whats going on? Lux has invited Ahsoka to the ball but does he want her to go or her to go ****_with_**** him? Luxsoka? Is ahsoka's sister really dead? What is Padme planning for ahsokas birthday?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Barriss POV**

He slapped me again, I turned and spat out blood. He grabbed my head and made me look at him, "I won't ask again!" I smirked.

"NO!" he slapped me before commanding a droid to come. The droid handed Count Dooku a remote and the droid placed a shock collar around my neck, I tried to resist but my binders were to tight. He had been torturing me for days, well maybe not him personally. He shocked me, "Join me skug!"

"Never!" he shocked just high enough to practically paralyse me but keep me awake.

"Then you are of no use to me!" he slapped me and left. I don't get why he didn't just use the mind-control necklace again – maybe he couldn't sustain control for long periods of time or something. I strained to hear the conversation outside my cell I could make out some of the conversation.

"…..all yours…..skug….shock…sumbition…" then a stranger spoke.

"thanks…..join…..mine…..fun….skug…..slave…. zygerria…" I could make out what it meant, but a large zygerrian walked in, I growled and looked away. He smiled and bard his teath. "Your mine now." 2 soldiers started to move my cage. King Atai smirked as Dooku handed him the remote for my shock collar. They took me out of my cage and shoved me into a cell on their ship, the king muttered something about me being a good specimen or slave or something. I looked around me and saw millions of cells and prisoners. I looked around my grimy cell and my eyes landed on a small torgruta, she was curled up in a ball with her back to me, she was pale, malnourished, small and had obviously been abused. Her skin was pale due to her condition but it was once orange, her lekku which once would have been blue and white was now grey and blue. "Whats your name?" I jumped at the small voice.

"Barriss Offee, what's yours?"

"Akeia, I think?

"Don't you know?"

"When no-one says it you soon forget it," she turned to face me. Her clothes were 2 bands of material – one around her hips and one around her breasts. Her facial marking were a rectangle with two triangles on one side (on her cheeks). She had marks that looked like eyebrows and went straight up her forehead and then zigzagged back down. She looked similar to Ahsoka – accept Akeia was small and sick.

"What's you last name?"

"I think it begins with a T or S,"

"Do you have any family?"

"My dad died before I was born and my mother and sister died in a fire when I was taken," I suddenly thought of something.

"Sister?"

"My twin,"

"Ahsoka Tano?" her eyes lit up as if the memories came flooding back.

"Tano… yes that's it, Akeia Tano,"she tested her name, but she wouldn't say Ahsokas because she thought she was dead.

"Ahsoka isn't dead, she's alive and living on Curasont, I'm going to get you out of here," she stared at my trying to register what I just said.

"How?" I slipped my hand into the secret compartment in the heel of my boot and pulled out a small laser cutter. I cut a square in the wall to reveal many wires. She sighed, "How's that going to help us?" I winked and started pulling wires, an crossing them. In my secret compartment I also had a comlink and some poison, I connected the comlink to the wires so I could call for help, at the same time I sent out a distress call. To avoid notice I threw some poison into the guard's lunch.

"Hello is anyone there, hello, hello?" I waited, then I head Skywalkers voice.

"This is a secure line, who is this?"

"Master Skywalker it's Barriss, I need help!"

"Barris? Keep the communication open and we will send help,"

"Thanks," I turned to the young girl who looked 15, not 17.

"You're a jedi right?"

"Yes, well I used too, um, it's complicated," I sighed.

"Are you the one who tried to kill her best friend?"

"Yes, but I was being controlled,"

"I heard, are you ok?"

"Yeah but she thinks I'm dead,"

"Everyone does," I wondered how an isolated slave heard that, she pointed at the guard who was holding a small radio. "It was my sister, wasn't it?" she was very perceptive but she wasn't strong with the force like her sister.

"Yes," we sat in silence for what seemed like hours. I heard an explosion and I jumped as did Akeia. I saw blue and green lightsabers – Obi-wan, Anakin, Luminara. I grabbed the guard outside and knocked him unconscious, and took his key, I unlocked our cuffs and collars. I took his gun and we unlocked the cell.

"Barriss!" I looked at my former master and ran towards her. Akeia was slow, weak and light so I carried her. The other jedi were opening cells and prepping escape pods, as soon as the other slaves were away we got on our ship.

Luminara hugged me tight. Obi-wan looked at the small torgruta in my arms. She was shaking uncontrollably. "Who is this?" Akeia looked up at the jedi then turned away and stared at the floor.

"This is Akeia, Akeia Tano," Skywalker looked like someone had slapped him in the face.

"Is she related to…"

"Yes, they're twins,"

**Anakin POV**

I looked at the small, frail, tiny, weak, fragile girl. There was no-way this girl was related to Ahsoka, let alone her twin. I reached out with the force, she was her fraternal twin. She gad obviously been abused, beaten and raped. I placed a blanket around her shoulders, she flinched at my touch – I'm guessing she had bad experience with men. I looked at Barriss, but she avoided my gaze – she'd done that ever since the mind-control necklace was removed. Barriss looked around.

"Where's Ahsoka?" no-one had told her Ahsoka'd left. I handed her the holo-news, the headline read.

**Jedi princess leaves the order**

I wasn't fond of the way the public gives us jedi nick names – mine was 'the hero with no fear' Ahsoka's was 'jedi princess'. Barriss read before putting down the holo-pad "this is all my fault!"

"No, it wasn't just you," I looked at Luminara who had returned from putting Akeia to sleep. Luminara took her former padwan into her quarters as tears rolled down her face, black curls draped down her face. I thought for a moment. Ahsoka had a twin, she never told me – why? There were things I never told her about my past (actually I never told her anything). Then I got a message from padme, the subject line read.

**You are invited to Ahsoka Tano's 18****th**** birthday party**

I read the rest of the message, it was next Friday on Naboo.

**Party! Next chapter = lux picking Ahsoka and Padme up;) how will Ahsoka react to finding out both Barriss and Akeia are alive?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahsoka POV**

I awoke with a start I had had a dreamless sleep. I still wasn't used to the quiet peace of my new home. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss the jedi. I might return someday after the war, but i don't know. I miss my master waking me up for training. I miss Barris talking non stop at breakfast. I miss Pedro and Zat playing pranks on me and the other padwans. I miss fighting the clankers. I miss joking with Rex. My thoughts lingered, Rex had been my second crush - 1) Kidd Kareen, 2) Rex, 3)Lux Bonteri. Lux, I looked at the calendar on my wall then at the clock. I was going to Onderon tonight. It was 4am, Padme wouldn't get up till 9am earliest. I got dressed in white tank top and white judo trousers. I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and headed to the dojo/gym/pool...

_5 hours later._  
I left the dojo/gym/pool and walked down the street and looked over to the jedi building and senate. I hear youngling playing in the courtyard.  
"hey Ahsoka!" I looked towards Ganodi and Katooni and waved. They waved back and continued their game. I continued walking towards Padmes apartments. I saw a young pink twilek on the street. I walked over to her.  
"are you ok? Where is your mum?" the little girl looked up at me.  
"she went to the bar with a bad man last night,"  
"which one?" she pointed to a pub on the corner. I took her hand and took her hand and went to the pub. I saw a purple twilek women blindfolded and being pushed around by a group of men. I told the little girl to wait outside. The lady was screaming to be let go. I walked up to them.  
"LET HER GO!" I tried to remain calm. The a few men laughed, others looked me up and down hungrily. One went to grab me. I swerved and kicked him to the floor. A trandoshan pulled out a gun, I disarmed him and punched his face. A rodian stepped forward and I force pushed him - big mistake.  
"she's a jedi!" I quickly released the woman and got into a fighting stance. When I heard a voice behind me.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's to good," that voice was familiar but a dare not turn.  
"stay out this!" one guy yelled. I heard gun fire and 3 guys went down. I kicked the other 2 while 2 others ran off.  
"I didn't think I'd you again beautiful,"  
"Kidd?! Wow what are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you same," the little girl ran up and hugged me and hugged him. He looked at the two twileks.  
"are you ok mum, Kayla?" they nodded and thanked me. His mother and sister went home and Kidd walked with me.  
"wow I can't believe you left the jedi,"  
"I can't either," we arrived at my home. I unlocked the door and invited him in.  
" I'm just going to have a shower. I'll be back in a sec kay?" Kidd nodded. I jumped in the shower and cleaned up. I the put on a pair of jeans and a one sleave white top. I put a lond glove on the other arm. I heard a knock on the door. 3po let Riyo Chuchi in. I sat on the couch.  
"hey Riyo," she waved but stopped when she saw Kidd.  
"who's this?"  
"an old friend," she raised an eyebrow(that means - just a friend?) i tilted my head and smiled(to say- you'll have to find out).

**Padme POV**  
I woke up, showered and changed into my blue senatorial robes. I put in my extensions and walked into the kitchen. From there I could see Ahsoka and Riyo playing truth or dare. There was an unfamiliar twilek with them.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Kidd Kareen, we met a few years ago on Mon Gazza during a mission," Ahsoka explained.

"Which mission?" I asked curiously.

"A separatist Spy was on his pod racing team and I had to go undercover as a racer to find out who," Padme smiled. Anakin loved pod racing. Chuchi was surprised at this new piece of information.

"you can pod race?" Ahsoka nodded while Kidd laughed.

"Pod race? She is one of the best racers you'll ever meet!" she glared at him.

"Best? I smashed up every pod I ever raced!" he put his hands up in surrender but smiled deviously.

"True, if I remember correctly, beautiful, you had to sit on my lap at the end of the final race," she blushed, but then smirked.

"And if I remember correctly you tried to have me killed during the qualifier," Padme looked at the two in shock. When a voice popped up behind them.

"Is that so?" they turned to see Lux standing in the door way, arms crossed.

**Lux POV**

I couldn't wait to see Ahsoka. I knocked on the door and C3PO answered it. I walked into the lounge to see Ahsoka, Padme, Riyo and a blue twilek. I caught the end of their conversation.

"Best? I smashed up every pod I ever raced!"

"True, if I remember correctly, beautiful, you had to sit on my lap at the end of the final race," urgh, that bastard sweet talking my Soka.

"And if I remember correctly you tried to have me killed during the qualifier," the does it this dude is bad news.

"Is that so?" they all a turned to see me standing there. Ahsoka smiled her brilliant smile.

"Hey Lux," the twilek stood up and extended his hand warmly.

"Hey I'm Kidd Kareen," I reluctantly shook his hand.

"So what this I hear of you trying to kill Ahsoka?" Ahsoka waved her hand.

"Ancient history," Kidd stood up.

"I need to get back to my family, thanks again Ahsoka. Bye guys and girls!"

"help?" I asked suspiciously.

"His mum was kidnapped and his sister was alone. It all ended in a bar fight," Chuchi giggled and sighed dramatically pretending to be surprised.

"It did?" I smiled at her joke and felt relieved.

"Are you girls ready to go?" they nodded. Riyo waved goodbye and left. We walked to the ship. I took Padme's bag, then moved on to Ahsoka's.

"May I?" I said recalling when I first met her.

"You know I can handle it," she smiled.

"I know all to well," but I still took her bag. This would be a great ball.

**When will Anakin tell her about Akeia and Barris? Will Lux finally ask her to the dance? **

**Note: Kidd Kareen is NOT an oc, he is in the graphic novel clone wars: crash course (*spoiler* he kisses her in the novel) **

**Note: Akeia is an oc, I own that character(profile on my profile)**

**Note: sorry if i don't upload in a while i've got NAPLAN, school and i have a huge dance performance coming up.**


	6. Chapter 6

Saw POV  
I watched as the sleek, silver ship landed in the courtyard. Bonteri was an hour early. I was excited to be seeing Ahsoka again. I hadn't seen her since Steela's funeral. I watched as the door opened and three figures stepped out. A young senator walked out behind Bonteri, Ahsoka trailed behind them gazing round tiredly. Was she nervous? I know she left the Jedi, but is she ashamed of that? She is a great warrior and hero and yet she looked so...different. She seemed curvier and healthier.  
"Hey princess!" I waved her over.  
"What did you just call me?" She asked glancing at her arms. Bonteri gave me a look that said don't answer.  
"I called you a princess. It's good to see you again comm...Ahsoka," I stopped myself from saying commander. She smirked and followed one of the maids to her room. I walked down the hall with Bonteri.  
"So, have you worked up the gut to ask her to the dance?" I asked. The kid blushed.  
"No, I am going to do it now actually," I chuckled as he ran off towards her room.

Lux POV  
I walked up the hall way and saw her door open. I knocked on the door and stepped in. She spun around in shock and in three seconds had me pinned to the floor. When she realised it was me she helped me up and apologised before clutching her arm. Ahsoka had always covered up her arms and now I could see white stripes up them.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I don't like people looking at them!" She insisted.  
"Why not?"  
"They run in the family," she said. Suddenly I remembered torgruta tribal leaders or alpha's(like royalty) had these tattoos.  
"You're dad was an alpha?" She nodded sadly. I remember when she had first told me about her family on Carlac just before we went to the Ming Po village.

*flash back*  
"You don't understand! You don't know what it's like to have your family ripped away from you!" I yelled as softly as I could in the isolated tent.  
"I wish I didn't, but I do!" She answered back. I was taken aback for a sec.  
"That doesn't count, you left them to join the Jedi," she looked at the floor.  
"My family was already dead!" She blurted out before clasping a hand over her mouth. I fell onto the mattress on the floor in shock.  
"What?"  
"My dad died in battle before I was born. My mother died during a pirate raid, they took my sister but were blown up along with her," she said furiously. she went pale upon realising what she had said.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I said meekly.  
"No one does and I like to keep it that way," she glared at me before leaving the tent. Was that a threat?  
*end flash back*

I decided to quickly change the subject.  
"Soka do you want to go to the dance with me?" I held my breath.  
"Isn't that why I'm here?"  
"No, I mean will you be my date," I blurted out before I could stop myself. She stuttered and looked shocked. I felt foolish and sad, I turned to leave. A strong hand grabbed my shoulder and I was pulled into her arms. Her lips pressed against mine. Her tongue explored my mouth. Her hands caressed my hair as I retaliated. Clutching her ass and fingering her lekku. She moaned as I forced my tongue down her throat. The kiss deepened. When suddenly we saw Padme chuckling in the door way.  
"Well, took you too long enough!" She smirked as we sprung apart. Ahsoka's lekku were deep purple and my cheeks were burning red.  
"What are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked.  
"Riyo and I had a bet on how long until you too got together," I tried to sneak out but Ahsoka grabbed my hand.  
"Don't you dare leave me alone with her!" I stood still and just watched as another burst of laughter came from Padme. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.  
"What did you just do?" I questioned nervously.  
"I told Riyo," she said cockily. Padme was one of the greatest and most professional senators in the republic and here she was giggling like a kid. Ahsoka's jaw dropped. Suddenly Saw waltzed in abruptly.  
"What's going on here,"  
"Nothing!" Ahsoka and I said all to fast. He raised an eyebrow.  
"They just had a make out session," Padme said casually. Ahsoka looked like she was about murder her.  
"Nice," Saw patted me on the back before noticing Ahsok's arms. "Cool markings, how come I've never seen them before?" Padme looked at the floor, I could tell she knew what they meant. I mean the girls live together, she's got to have seen them.  
"They're a symbol," she said tiredly as if she didn't care anymore.  
"Of what?" He said making puppy dog eyes.  
"Royalty," Padme said. Ahsoka looked down ashamed.  
"Cool! By the way the king wants to see you kid,"saw turned a corner and I followed reluctantly.

Ahsoka POV  
I resisted the urge to slap Padme. And just huffed when she looked at me expectantly.  
"So, ready to go?" This question was the last thing on my mind.  
"Where?"  
"Dress shopping, silly!" I groaned.  
"Can't just where one of the 50 dresses you forced me to bring,"  
"Don't exaggerate," I groaned, true she had only made me bring six dresses.  
"Besides let's just have fun, the ball is tomorrow,"  
"How about we find a dress first, please!" I was tired of arguing.  
"Only if I can pick one we brought," Padme had lost, ha!  
"Fine, princess!"  
"Don't call me that, queen," she scowled as her communicator beeped.  
"I'll take this in private nosey," she left. A few seconds later I head a scream come from her room. I ran in to see Padme on the floor clutching her leg. Her holo-communicator had a very worried Anakin on it.  
"Sky guy?"  
"Hey snips," he smiled nervously.  
"Padme are you ok?" She nodded and I helped her onto the bed. "What's up Sky guy?" He exchanged a look with Padme.  
"I'm coming to onderon, there's something important I need to tell you in person," he said calmly, "and no more snogging boys till I get there with my lightsaber!" He chuckled jokingly. I gave Padme a stern look but she just smirked. Anakin hung up. This time I hit the back of her head gently -not wanting to hurt her.

Note: short chapter I know, sorry, but i took time to whip this up. I'm so busy with rehearsals and assignments its not funny. On the bright side I just had my birthday - yay!


	7. Chapter 7

Ahsoka POV

I twirled in the mirror. I was was wearing a strapless red dress, with red heels. Padme smiled in approval, I went to grab the white gloves on the bed.

"You don't need those," she said taking them from me.

"Yes I do, it's embarrassing!" She smiled.

"It's who you are, it's nothing to be ashamed of," I grunted, but decided to give in. Hardly anyone knows what they mean anyway. Padme handed me a wooden box.

"What's this?"

"An early birthday present," she said. I opened it, it played a 'once upon a December'. There was a little princess inside twirling around. A gold locket was in the box. I opened the locket and a small piece of paper fell out. I went to pick it up. I noticed the picture in the locket. It was taken a month ago at Christmas. It was me, Padme and Anakin. And on the other side was as picture of me, Lux and Riyo. I gasped, then picked up the paper. It was an adoption slip.

"You want to adopt me?" I asked in astonishment.

"Only if you want," I thought for a moment.

"Yes," her face lit up and we hugged for what seemed like forever. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Lux POV

I walked down the hallway, in a pale blue and grey suit. It reminded me of the lavender one I had worn when we had first met. I knocked on the door. Ahsoka opened the door. I was gobsmacked, she was a goddess, she was wearing a low cut red dress, with a gold locket.

"Hey," she said blushing slightly.

"Hey, Soka," I replied endearingly. She didn't mind me using her cute nickname this time. I bowed and kissed her hand, she blushed again. Padme watched us with great excitement.

"You kids have fun, I'll swing by later," I took Ahsoka's gloveless hand and led her to the ball room.

"No gloves I see,"

"Padme took them, she said I shouldn't be ashamed of who I am. But I'm not ashamed, I just want to be treated like a normal being," she huffed.

"Ahsoka why be ordinary now, you are extraordinary - always have been, always will be,"

"Thanks, I'm still kind of nervous,"

"About?"

"This is all new to me - ball, dress, me , you,"

"Me?"

"You know I've never been aloud to date boys,"

"So you dated girls?" I asked jokingly, she nudged me.

"No! You know what I mean," suddenly before we knew it we were at the ballroom.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I could see she was a bit overwhelmed and out of place. The doors opened and I swear it was the ultimate Cinderella moment. Ahsoka, former Jedi, now walked down the ballroom stairs in a stunning red gown with me ( which I still couldn't believe). The girl I had loved since we first sat under the gazebo in my garden was by my side. All eyes turned to see us, mainly her. Her hand tightened around mine but she kept a straight face. When we got down to the floor we started dancing. Her arms around my neck, mine around her waist.

Ahsoka POV

I was nervous. It wasn't the same as marching into battle, it was different. Right now I felt out of place. Suddenly I was in Lux's arms, we danced and all my worries slipped away. I suddenly remembered I wasn't alone. I saw Padme enter the ballroom with a grand smile and two Jedi - Anakin and Obi-wan. I didn't look for long though. My eyes were fixated on Lux, his brown hair, his green eyes, his pale lips. He twirled me round and I caught a glimpse at the clock, we had been dancing for four hours! Time had slipped by so fast. Anakin occasionally glanced at me with a smirk. Suddenly there was a loud crash. I turned to see a group of bounty hunters. Embo, Aura Sing, Cad Bane, Boba Fett, Latts Razzi and Bossk. Obi wan and Anakin drew their lightsabers. I had mine strapped to my thigh, kind of cliche but I'm glad I did. I didn't draw it right away since they still hadn't spotted me. Bane stepped forward.

"No need for any of that Jedi, this a simple stick up and kidnapping," obi wan raised his lightsaber and Anakin lunged. At that moment the room filled with gas. The bounty hunters had rebreathers on, I cupped my hand over my mouth. People started fainting all over the place. This left me out in the open, obi wan had on a rebreather while Anakin had already passed out. Holding my breath I grabbed Anakin's rebreather and drew my lightsaber.

"Looks like the chosen ones pet didn't fully retire," said Latts. I swung at her, Obi wan was fighting Cad and Bossk. Aura shot at me from behind. Embo and Boba were busy ransacking the joint.

"All right assholes!" Saw burst in with the guard all wearing rebreathers.

"Nice of you to join the party," I shouted jabbing Aurra in the ribs, I heard some break. I had already taken care of Latts. Embo, Cad and Boba had escaped. Bossk had been restrained by Obi wan.

"Not again, you little bitch! I'm not going back to jail!" Aura screeched. Saw stunned her. I replaced my lightsaber.

"Interesting place to keep it," Saw said. I smacked the back of his head.

"Girl's got to be prepared," I said cockily.

"Well you haven't lost your touch," said Obi wan brushing down his suit.

"It hasn't been that long, I've only been gone a month,"

"That's all it takes," Anakin woke up.

"Well sleeping beauty, I'm not one to loose my skill," I smirked at my comeback. He rolled his eyes. More people woke up including my date.

" Ahsoka are you ok?" Lux asked.

"Is that trick question?" I asked rhetorically. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. I herd a chuckle behind me.

"Say anything and you'll need another robotic limb," Anakin backed off and went to see Padme - surprise, not. The ball had ended, so Lux walked me to my room. He held my hand and had the other stuffed in his pocket. We got to my door and I stepped in with him, I didn't want to be interrupted again. His lips met mine and we kissed more passionately than ever before. Our tongues danced in each others mouths, I ran my fingers through his hair as he stroked me lekku. He found a sweet spot and I arched my back and moaned in pleasure, my lips never left his. I cupped his ass and he stroked my thigh. We eventually came up for air, we smiled at each other like idiots.

"Well I better get Out of this dress," I said picking up my pjs and motioning to the door.

"Need help?" He said stroking my hips and kissing my lekku. I rolled my eyes.

"Get out, or you'll need a robotic limbs too," I said jokingly. He kissed my hand and left. As I collapsed on my bed I felt a strange tingling sensation and I giggled. "Wow Lux,"

Note: next chapter is Ahsoka's birthday, yay! Will she find out about Barriss or Akeia? Don't worry there'll be more bounty hunters in future chapters! What did Anakin need to tell her? If there is someone you want to see in the story PM me and I'll see what I can do!


	8. Chapter 8

Barriss POV

Ahsoka had recently came back from Onderon, with a new mother and boyfriend. Not really a surprise though - she and Padme were good friends and Ahsoka talks in her sleep, since my dorm was next to hers I often heard her mumbling Lux's name. I looked at the bottom bunk, where Akeia was sleeping peacefully. We had bonded quite well, and she was more comfortable around men now looked better now, her features were more prominent. She looked more like Ahsoka now - tall, healthy except her skin was more pink based and her eyes were greener. Ahsoka was turning eighteen tonight and I was going, my name had been cleared before I disappeared and I couldn't wait to see her, would she want to see me? Akeia stirred and woke up.

"Hey little 'keia,"

"Morning Rissa," I preferred that name, it was like a new beginning. If she forgave me surely Ahsoka would?

"hungry?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You are related to Ahsoka," I smirked. Akeia was excited to see her twin again. I went to my draw and pulled out a small package. "This is for you," she opened her present - it was a bar of chocolate and a pendant of a moon stone.

"Thanks...I've haven't had a birthday present in years," she smiled gratefully. I felt the ship coming in to land and sat backdown.

Ahsoka POV

I rolled over in my bed. I had stayed up late last night with Riyo, I glanced at my clock - it was 9am. I couldn't believe I had slept in so late, everyone else thinks it is early. The gym is closed for renovations, so I showered and put on a denim skirt, a dark red tank top. I slipped on my grey tights with diamonds cut in and my boots. I walked into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday sleepy head, never thought you'd sleep longer than me,"

"Morning Padme," I smiled at the bacon 3PO put in front of me, I flashed my fangs and sniffed the meat. My species were carnivores and meat wasn't really on the Jedi menu.

"Slow down tiger, or you'll choke," I slowed down and took time to enjoy my meal. The bell rang and 3PO answered.

"Hey Luxy,"

"Hey Soka," Lux flashed a smile and handed me a box.

"What did you do?"

"Open it princess," he shrugged when I raised an eye mark. I opened the box, it was a bracelet, one that goes at the top of your arm, it was simple and silver - my style. Inside a small heart was engraved LB x AT. I kissed him before remembering Padme was watching.

"Ok I'm leaving," she said walking towards the ballroom. Shoot my party, I almost forgot.

"Are you excited?" He asked, I shrugged. "Come on, you're eighteen!" I just smirked. There was a knock on the door, 3PO answered it. Anakin walked in.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey birthday girl," he handed me a small box. I opened it to find a small, sleek deactivator. I hugged him. "Also I found something I want to show you," he gestured to the door. Two figures walked in.

"B...Barriss?" I embraced her and allowed a tear of joy to escape.

"Hey, Soka" she said relieved.

"Hey, Ahsoka," I looked at the hooded figure next to Barriss. I felt a force signature I hadn't felt since I was two.

"Akeia?!" I gasped I disbelief.

"Hey, you remember me?"

"Of coarse, oh my force yes. I have missed you so much! I thought you were dead,"

"I wished I was until Rissa saved me,"

"Rissa? Oh I get it, cool nick name Barriss!" I embraced my long lost sister again, as well as Barriss. I suddenly remembered Lux was still there.

"Akeia this is Lux, Lux this is Akeia, my long lost twin," Lux smiled warmly and outstretched his hand. I saw Barriss nod and Akeia shook it.

Lux POV

I watched as Ahsoka sat down with the girls. I smiled, I knew this meant the world to Her. I turned to see Skywalker staring at her in a brotherly manner before he fixed his gaze on me.

"So how is it going?" He asked.

"Good?" I said unsure of what he meant.

"Are you treating our little Soka right?" I nodded, I would have been scared shitless if witnesses were not around.

"Ani stop interrogating him," Padme interrupted.

"Ani?" I joked.

"Don't call me that, Luxy," he teased. How do he...Padme! I walked over to the girls.

Padme POV

"You girls look tired," I said as Barriss and Akeia yawned simultaneously.

"Kinda," Barriss shrugged.

"Barriss and Akeia can come back to the temple. Akeia needs to go to hospital for treatment, but we'll be back for your party," Anakin said getting up to leave. I stopped him. "Or Obi wan could take them, he's outside girls," they all embraced once again.

"I better get to work, see you later Soka," Lux kissed Ahsoka's cheek and left.

Note: ok next chapter is the party! Sorry I am taking forever to upload all my teachers are totally pissed at me to the point they all want to kill me, homework sucks!


	9. Chapter 9

Ahsoka POV

I watched them leave, sad that they had to go, but glad of the knowledge that they would return. My party wasn't for a few hours, so I decided to go to my room and study - since I never went to proper school I decided to catch up even though the Jedi had taught me a lot. Padme stopped me from leaving.

"Ahsoka, we have something to tell you," she said sitting on the couch next to Anakin.

"What?" I asked. Anakin shuffled in place nervously looking uncomfortable. I sat opposite them and wondered what they they were going on about. Padme jabbed my former master in the ribs.

"Padme and I are married,"

Anakin POV

"Padme and I are married," I prepared for the yelling, the lecture, the confusion. I sat there frozen in fear of her first move. She started laughing uncontrollably and actually fell off her chair. "What's so funny?" I demanded. She laughed again.

"The fact that you thought I didn't know," what? I sat there even more confused. "You don't exactly hide it do you? The loving looks, visits and the make out sessions when you think no ones looking. Not to mention the...'sleep overs'," she pulled a face and then smirked.

"How did you..." Padme stuttered. Ahsoka tapped her montrals.

"These allow me to see things ultrasonically, you know sense proximity and moving objects. Quite useful actually," she smirked as our cheeks burned.

"Oh no, what if..." Padme mumbled.

"Don't worry, it's hard to tell but I just know you both well, don't worry I won't tell," Ahsoka laughed. It was true, she did know us well.

"Well I'll be leaving," I ran out the house, Padme yelling at me to come back. I was safe.

Ahsoka POV

"Come back coward," Padme yelled at the retreating figure,"hero with no fear my ass," I let out another fit of laughter having finally caught my breath. "How long did you know?"

"I knew you liked each other since the blue shadow virus, but I think it clicked during the festival of light. Plus when we went to Raxus you let it slip that he was more than a friend," I smiled cockily proud of my analyse.

"Ok princess wipe that smirk of your face,"

"Call me princess again and I'll tell Anakin about senator Clovis' love letters you've been receiving,"

"What love letters?"

"Who said I would tell the truth?" I smirked leaving the room. I saw Padme grin before I closed my door, I looked around my girly room, it was more blue now though. I put on my music and jumped onto my treadmill.

Padme POV

I was busy preparing for Ahsoka's party when I realised I hadn't seen her for a few hours. I walked to her room and peeped in. Ahsoka was talking to someone on her balcony, I ran to the kitchen downstairs to see who it was. Lux. I grinned, those two had really hit it off, I decided to return to the party planning.

Akeia POV

I was really sad to leave my sister, but the party was in an hour and I couldn't wait. I winced as the doctor droid jabbed me with another shot.

"There we go, you'll feel a bit lousy for a few days, but you will be much better after woods,"I had been in hospital all day, or at least that's how it feels. I have bee scheduled in for more surgery later in the month. I jumped out of my chair and met Barriss outside the ward.

"How'd it go?"

"I hate needles," I expressed. The slavers had shot me full of drugs in an attempt to make me high. They did this to most slaves, I cringed at the memory.

"Don't worry, do you want to go get ready?" I nodded. We had reached her room, she dove into her cupboard and pulled out a purple dress and then she grabbed a green one. She chucked the green dress to me. "Here you go," she smiled, "I picked these up on my last trip to Naboo," I put on the dress. And looked in the mirror. I went down to my ankles and had a pink sash. It was a square neckline with cap sleeves. I looked over at Barriss who was wearing a deep purlple, full length dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her skirt had a full split down the left side.

Padme POV

I looked at my reflection. I was wearing a white dress with long sleeves with a draped neck, the skirt was decorated with extravagant gold designs. I was wearing silver bangles, choker and heels. Ahsoka walked into the ballroom in a long blue dress that went down to her ankles. It was sleeveless and had a plunging neckline. She wore her locket and armlet. She had blue ballet flats on which were hidden behind the skirt. "I look ridiculous," she sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this argument.

"You look stunning! You'll be leaving a trail of broken hearts before you know it," she rolled her eyes but smiled. She gave me a smile as she ran to the refresher. *ding dong*

Ahsoka POV

I splashed my face with water and looked in the mirror and at the plunging neck line, it didn't reveal more than usual. (I am not a slut but maybe I could stop wearing low cut tops). I suddenly realised my party had started, and walked towards the ballroom and bumped straight into Lux.

"Sorry Soki," he helped me up. Soki was one of my nick names, my auntie was called Arisoki and it made me feel close to her. My mother Ariana had been very close to her until she left.

"In a hurry are we?" I asked sarcastically. He smiled and took my hand.

"Can't walk in without a date now can you?"

"Great where is he?" I asked jokingly. He kissed my cheek and smirked.

Lux POV

We walked into the party. There were simple blue decorations and finger food, there was a DJ and disco lights. Ahsoka gasped, I guess she was expecting some boring, extravagant ball. Padme had spent the past week trying to make sure all her friends were here, I didn't know many. Two Mon Calamari walked up to Ahsoka and started chatting, I caught bits and pieces of their conversation. He was with Prince Lee Char and his friend was Captain Ackbar. I was busy looking at Kidd Karreen. He walked up to Akeia.

"Hey beautiful," I smirked either he got them mixed up or he gave them the same nick name.

"Um hello,"

"So how do you know Ahsoka?"

"I'm her twin sister, what about you?"

"We were versed each other on the Mon Gazza stretch, and I helped her with a mission,"

"I didn't know she pod raced,"

"Not many people do, so do you want to dance?"

"Sure," Akeia was blushing deeply.

"Lux what are you staring at?" Riyo and Ahsoka looked at me in confusion, her friends had left.

"Just watching Kidd put the moves on your sister, ow!" Ahsoka jabbed him in the ribs. Riyo was busy trying to see them.

"Aw that's so cute!" Ahsoka gave her a glare, but still looked at them and giggled slightly. We looked at her confused.

"But if he hurts her in anyway he's a dead twilek," we smiled, that my girl. "Although they are really cute together," we all looked at the two aliens, they were both blushing deeply. Kidd pretended to be tough and cool but he was actually a real softy.

*a few hours of partying later*

Ahsoka POV

I yawned slightly, the party was finishing now and people leaving.

"Mesa had moi good time,"

"Good to see you again Pepai," I watched as Jar Jar followed her out and smiled to myself. I had seen so many old friends today, some of which I thought I'd never see again. I saw a table full of presents, it was kind of embarrassing actually. I went to my room to drop off my shoes, they were a bit to big and felt uncomfortable. Torgruta hate wearing shoes we feel it cuts us off from the land. I had worn boots since running into battle bare foot was really stupid. I saw a small card on the bed.

'Hey kid, thanks for clearing my name, although I'm staying under the radar still since Dooku still wants my hide. Happy birthday and if you ever need a good bounty hunter you now where to find me!

-Asajj Venturess

P.S. congrats on you and Bonteri!

P.P.S. thank you friend'

I smiled and whispered thanks before returning to the party. Most people had left, I saw Lux and walked over to him. I allowed him to capture my lips in a passionate kiss, our tongues battling for dominance. I had my arms around his neck, his were around his waist and we slowly dance while still kissing. Fire flies by owl city played softly in the background. I suddenly sensed amusement. Using my montrals I could see Plo Koon andObi Wan were behind us, Anakin was talking to Padme. I decided not to let it faze me. We eventually needed air and reluctantly broke apart and I rested my head on his shoulder. When the song ended I realised we were the only ones there, I yawned.

"Tired?" Lux asked. I nodded. He picked me up bridal style and took me to my room.

"Lux stop! Put me down," I giggled playfully when he placed me on the bed. He kissed me gently. I pulled him down to the bed and rolled on top so I was on top of him, but he flipped me.

Lux POV

I flipped her, so I was straddling her, careful not to crush her petite frame. I kissed her again as she held me tight. I moved the kiss to her neck gently moving her lekku. I nibbled and sucked her succulent skin. I held her hips and stroked her thighs, she moaned in pleasure and stroked my hair. She reached up and nibbled my ear gently, I am sure she left me with a massive hickey but I didn't care, I was hers. I gazed into her blue eye and she smirked rolling me off the bed. That caught me by surprise.

"Hey!" I pouted playfully. She gave me a sexy grin.

"Don't over estimate your self,"

"So dinner tomorrow?" She nodded," I'll pick you up at seven," I stroked her lekku and tilted her head upwards and we had a long passionate kiss, our tongues tangled together. I pulled away.

"Good night babe," se raised an eye mark but smiled.

"Sleep tight babe," she grinned flashing her canine teeth.

Ahsoka POV

He left with a sexy smirk. I laughed to myself and changed into a blue nightie. I splashed my face with water and gased.

"Lux Bonteri," I stroked my neck. My little boyfriend had left not one but three hickeys on my neck. I felt like it was proof that I was his and he was mine. I felt a bit cheesy thinking that. I collapsed onto my bed.

Note: lekku are the head tails, montrals are the head tails and horns. I chose the name ariana because I was listening to ariana grande at the time, (don't like it? Sue me!) ok I decided to write a long chapter for you guys since my last one was really short. Problem is there's not enough hours in a day.

Is love in the air between Kidd and Akeia? Bet you didn't see that coming! I think my next chapter will be a surprise, expect old friends, enemies and a twist, give me a few days, I have tons of ideas I just need to put them in order.


	10. Chapter 10

Padme POV  
Anakin was sitting on the couch, we were hoping for some alone time as soon as Ahsoka left for her date. I heard the door bell and allowed Anakin to answer it, I walked to Ahsoka's room in order to stall her.

Anakin POV  
I let Lux in, he was wearing jeans and a white shirt with his jacket. "So where are you taking Ahsoka?" I asked protectively.  
"We are going ice skating in the town square, then we are going to have some dinner at the cafe on the corner," he said in a rush. I heard Padme failing at trying to stall Ahsoka so I cut to the point.  
"Understand something, Padme and Ahsoka mean everything to me. If you hurt my little girl there will be no where you can run, no where you can hide..." I heard Ahsoka come in so I cut off.  
"Trust me, she is my world," he whispered in my ear. I gave him a look that said to keep it that way.  
"What are you to talking about?" Ahsoka asked fake innocently. I couldn't tell who she'd heard but she looked smug. She was wearing white leggings and a short white turtle neck dress with long sleeves. It was spring at the moment, although the ice rink would be cold. Curasont was average temperature most of the year although Lux, Ahsoka and I all came from very warm planets.  
"Nothing, have fun! But not too much fun ok you two," I said jokingly, they both blushed deeply.  
"Same for you too, remember your still with the Jedi and pregnancy might give you two away," Ahsoka stated smugly, it was our turn to blush. She waved good bye and the kids walked out hand in hand.  
"So looks like we're alone at last,"  
"Well if you'd rather be alone..." She stood up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. I wanted to make it deeper but 3PO interrupted us.  
"Mistress Padme, you have a message from Mandalore. It is an invitation for you and Ahsoka to attend duchess Satine's funeral,"  
"Well that's redirected the blood flow," I said trying to lighten the mood. She didn't appear to hear me. When she was growing up her best friends had been Mina Bonteri and Satine Kyrez, now they were both dead. I remember when she had snuck off to Onderon for Mina's funeral which was going to be on Raxus but Lux was against it.

*flash back - third POV*  
Rain fell on the depressing scene. Mina's cold body lay in the smooth metal casket that was lavender coloured. Lux stood next to his lifeless mothers body, he looked broken and worn out. Padme sat at the back of the courtyard in a long black lace dress and hood. Ahsoka stood next to her, determined to stay out of sight. Ahsoka wore a skin tight black jump suit and a dark grey hooded cloak. Lux caught her eye as she blinked back a tear. Lux wasn't sure if it was Ahsoka, it couldn't be? He dismissed the thoughts of the beautiful alien that had visited him a few weeks ago. When the funeral was over her and Padme returned to the ship, Ahsoka turned to see Lux running into the forest in his black tux. She wanted to chase after him and talk, but she wasn't supposed to be here, so she left. Anakin was waiting for them, Ahsoka spent the rest of the day meditating.  
*end flash back*

Ahsoka POV  
I had never been ice skating, when we reached the rink I put on my coat surprised by the sudden drop in temperature. It was the same coat I had worn on Carlac, memories flooded back including the kiss he had forced upon me. I realised I had been staring at his lips the whole time. We sat down and put on our ice skates, I stood up and balanced myself. "For luck," Lux whispered after kissing my cheek. I blushed slightly and followed him onto the ice, a beautiful ice sculpture of an angel stood in the middle of the rink surrounded by gold roses. I slowly skated hand in hand with Lux, at first it was just to help with my lack of experience but soon it was simply because it felt...right.

Lux POV  
Ahsoka was a very fast learner, she could skate easily without my help but we stayed hand in hand as we skated peacefully. Music played over the loud speaker, currently a song called 'all over again' by big time rush. I twirled Ahsoka in my arms as we continued skating.

Padme POV  
Anakin had been called away on Jedi business, so I sat alone in my apartment waiting for Ahsoka to return from her date with Lux. Satine had been one of my best friends and now she was dead, when I first found out she was dead I was devastated, the only person who was sadder was Obi-wan. I guessed Bo and Korkie would be distraught, they were probably dealing with legal issues. I looked at the clock and it was 1 o clock in the morning. Ahsoka returned a few second later, I could see through a window that she had been making out with Lux for the past 5 minutes. "How was your date?" I asked.  
"Great! What's wrong, where's Anakin?" She asked sensing my uneasiness.  
"He was called away by Jedi business," I said handing her the invitation. She red the note and her mood dropped immediately. She had been good friends with Satine and Korkie, Bo has tried to kill her multiple times though. She quickly wiped her face emotion and stood up.  
"It's ok," she said patting my shoulder and leaving. She was being strong but I could see she was sad. She returned with two cups of hot chocolate and handed me one. We sat in silence for a while until Ahsoka announced she was tired and went to bed. I eventually fell asleep on the couch a few minutes later. I awoke in my bed, I guessed Ahsoka had put me to bed. I looked around and saw a note on my door.  
'Out with Riyo, Akeia and Barriss take it easy. Be back later!'  
I smiled and decided to go out shopping for some funeral clothes.

Ahsoka POV  
Riyo and Lux were both going to Satine's funeral as well. Lux had some senator business so Riyo and I decided to go shopping with Akeia and Barriss. I picked up a pale grey dress since in Mandalore tradition young people under 20 wore grey at funerals. The dress had long sleeves and stopped at my thighs, I was going to wear my white leggings underneath. Riyo bought a long grey dress with a white ribbon and black lace. Akeia was finally going to be allowed to leave the hospital in a few days, she was going to move in with me and Padme. We were sitting down to lunch at our favourite coffee shop called Oola's. I was sad to see Obi-Wan out the window in a tux shop, he was distraught when Satine died - he disappeared for a few weeks after and was now on meditative retreat. "Ahsoka!" I snapped out of my trance, realising I had been staring at my smoothie.  
"Sorry," I apologised, Akeia touched my hand to say it was ok.  
"I asked how are you getting to the funeral," Riyo explained.  
" I don't know, why?"  
"A few of us are going on a senator ship, do you and Padme want to come?" I was unsure but accepted before going going back to our previous conversation on our favourite smoothie combinations. I saw a group of aliens walk in to the cafe, they didn't look like the usual cheery patrons when I saw them knock over a waiter droid I realised they were bad news. I recognised Latts Razzi from a few weeks ago. I darted my eyes to them, the girls nodded, we pulled up our hoods.  
"Alright no one interested in staying alive move!" Latts yelled, "hand over ya valuables and no calling the cops!" Her team started ransacking the joint. I stood up.  
"Two stick ups in the same month, must be running low on jobs Latts,"  
"I remember you," she stuttered.  
"I'm flattered," I drew my lightsaber. She shot at me, I dodged it as Barriss appeared next to me. She lunged at her and I slipped behind and knocked over one of her goons, Latts stumbled back and fell over him. At this point the police arrived and took them away. Obi-wan walked in as I retracted my lightsaber.  
"Paying nice with others I see," he smirked.  
"Of corse," I grinned.

Padme POV  
Ahsoka came home after lunch with Obi-wan. I greeted them and went to the kitchen to get refreshments. I saw Obi-wan give Ahsoka a silver pendant, which was a cut out Jedi symbol.  
"This is to say that you can return any time you like," she nodded. I am not strong with the force but last night I had a dream of Ahsoka returning to a new Jedi order.

Note: I decide to make this chapter have some anidala! Next chapter Satine's funeral, :(. I decided to make Anakin a really overprotective father figure. Also Bo is not Korkies mother, I looked it up. I got the white for funerals from Scottish tradition although I changed it slightly. FYI the new Jedi order is after order 66.


	11. Chapter 11

Bo POV  
The guests would be arriving soon. Guests, I say it as if it were a party or wedding. Korkie sat next to me, this was the second time in his grey tux (which had been altered), the first time was his mothers death. He was only seven when she died, Satine had taken him in while I ran off to join the death watch. I saw a Jedi ship arrive accompanied with 2 senator ships. Obi-wan, Anakin and Yoda stepped out of the first ship. I didn't really focus on the second ship, but I did look at the third one. Ahsoka Tano, we were enemies, but she had been one of Korkie and Satine's closest friends, proof - she knew about Obi-wan and Satine's secret marriage. Korkie ran up and hugged her, she held him tight. Senator Bonteri stood behind her as if he would take a bullet for her at any second (which I knew he probably would. When they stopped hugging she walked up to me.  
"Sorry for your loss," she said genuinely sad.  
"You too skinny," I shook her hand and she nodded curtly.  
"Hello Bo,"  
"Hey kid, so as soon as this one left the order I heard you put ya moves on her," he blushed.  
"Don't torment him," Ahsoka said rolling her eyes, "even if its the truth," she giggled. He blushed again.  
"Hey,"  
"Kidding Luxy," hmmm. Hard to think last year I was trying to kill them both.

Obi-wan POV  
I walked up the hall, I saw the passage that led to the secret garden where we had been married.  
*flash back*  
I looked down the isle, Anakin - my best man stood by me. Satine glided gracefully down the isle in a beautiful blue and white lace dress. Ahsoka and Padme walked in front as bridesmaids. Korkie stood next to Anakin as a groomsmen. They were the only ones there apart from Bo, who was the maid of honour, and a droid called TC214.  
*end flash back*  
I wondered further down towards the main garden where the final was about to begin.

Satine's Ghost POV  
I watched the proceedings sadly. My dearest Obi-wan was in tears as was everyone else. My darling Korkie was crying into Ahsoka's shoulder as she attempted to comfort him. My old friends son had his arm around her. "They miss you," Mina appeared beside me.  
"What are you doing here" I asked trying not to appear rude.  
"Same thing as you, watching over the people I love," her eyes lingered on her son.  
"What's it like watching him grow up without you," I asked looking at my nephew.  
"They don't know you're there, you can't help them but you can still watch over them," Mina looked at the torgruta next to her son,"although I wish they'd gotten together while I was still alive," she chuckled at her joke intended to defuse my sadness.  
"I don't know Korkie might have a shot," I said sarcastically. She chuckled, I looked at Ahsoka as her head nestled into the crook of Lux's neck, "they do make a cute couple - who'd have thought an ex-separatist senator and an ex-Jedi republican would be lovers," I said feeling hope for the universe. The funeral ended and people watched my glass coffin was lowered into a stone tomb. The coffin was able to keep me frozen in time, so in the future I'd look the same, not that I saw the point. It was odd to look at my own body lowered into the tomb. I looked at my dear Obi-wan who was holding my little Korkie. Ahsoka was clutching Lux's hand. They all started walking away until only my dear nephew, sister, husband, Lux and Ahsoka a were left. Korkie walked up to the tomb and traced the engraving with his finger. He grunted and ran off at top speed.  
"Korkie!" Bo yelled.  
"Don't worry we'll get him," Ahsoka and Lux ran after him.  
"I can't believe he has to go through this again," Bo sighed, "I shouldn't have left, I should have protected her, why didn't I realise earlier," she slammed her fist on a flower pot.  
"Don't blame your self," Obi-wan said.  
"But if I had been there it might have turned out different,"  
"If its anyone's fault it's mine, I was there I should have tried harder," I hated Obi blaming himself. He put a hand on her shoulder she turned around and hugged him. He was obviously caught off guard by this but he hugged her back as she cried into his shoulder.

Ahsoka POV  
We'd caught Korkie and walked with him back to the palace. This wasn't fare - he'd lost a mother and now his aunt. Bo had taken him in and given up death watch. "Korkie," I said as he kicked his bed, Lux sat on the arm chair next to me.  
"This isn't fair, no one understands what I'm going through,"  
"Actually we do, better than anyone," Lux stated.  
"Really?"  
"My dad was killed during a battle and my mother was murdered by Count Dooku. Ahsoka's father died in battle, and her mother burnt to death in a raid on her village,"  
" I only recently discovered my sister was alive," I added.  
"How did you guys deal with it?"  
"I joined the Jedi,"  
"I kinda joined death watch and kidnapped Ahsoka," Lux said sheepishly.  
"The only reason you were able to kidnap me was because you stunned me,"  
"Of coarse," he said jokingly, "but anyway after Ahsoka showed a what a huge mistake I made I joined the resistance on Onderon and helped liberate my people,"  
"So you both got through it by helping people, not including joining a terrorist group," he said cockily.  
"On the bright side if I'd never joined that terrorist group I wouldn't have been able to kiss Ahsoka," I blushed at his statement.  
"And Bo would never have tried to kill me," I added trying to forget my embarrassment.  
"She tried to kill you? Wait back up, you kissed her while she was still a Jedi," Korkie smirked.  
"He was trying keep me quiet,"  
"And keep our cover!" He smiled.  
"What cover?" Korkie was getting interested. Lux opened his mouth to answer, I panicked and kissed him on the lips and whispered in his ear.  
"Say anything about you know what and I'll break your arm," I pulled away and smiled innocently.  
"You don't need to know," Lux said answering Korkie's previous question.  
"Ok then going back to how unfair my life is, now I have to rule Mandalore, you don't know how much pressure that is,"  
"Actually I do, just have someone you trust take your place, like Bo," I said. Even though Bo and I have a history she had changed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"My father was an alpha, a tribal leader - not as fancy as a king but same pressure. When I left to be Jedi I left the throne to my second uncle Governor Roshti, and when he left to colonise Kiros his daughter, Serina, took over,"  
"Why don't you take the throne back?" He asked.  
"I considered it for while, but when I found my sister we decided as soon as she was healthy enough she would have the throne and Barriss said she would watch over her as chief of security and Serina would be her advisor,"  
"So I just need to have people who will help me?"  
"Yes, I understand you will want to remain neutral but know that we'll always be here for you," I looked at Lux, who smiled sweetly.

Note: yes I decided that Satine and obi-wan were secretly married. Anyone else notice Jedi and senators seem to go for each other? Should I write a separate fanfiction just on Obi-wan and Satine's wedding? (If you think so jut comment or PM me) And yes I know only Jedi are supposed to be ghosts but no one can see her so its not the same. And there is NO Ahsoka x Korkie, she is just comforting him! Also the wedding took place before Bo wanted to kill Ahsoka, so around season 2.


	12. Chapter 12

Lux POV  
We waved good bye to Korkie and Bo and left. I sat in the lounge of the ship with Ahsoka and Riyo. Ahsoka was talking to her sister on her holo pad, I looked at my beautiful girlfriend. She was perfect in every way - kind, impulsive, strong, beautiful, smart, funny and more... I suddenly felt the ship jolt as the three ships docked together. We moved to the the 1st senator ship(the sonate) for a formal dinner. Ahsoka and Riyo followed, I could tell they weren't thrilled. We didn't understand the constant formality and fancy feasts when millions of people were starving to death because of this blasted war. When we got to the air lock we discovered it was locked from they're side. "Um Sonate we can't get in," I spoke into the com.  
"Don't worry," a raspy voice replied, "we won't forget you teens,"  
"Who are you!"  
"You'll see soon," the transmission ended  
"Girls follow me!" They ran after me. We heard the air lock open when we were out of sight.  
"Ahsoka, do you have your lightsaber," I knew she had left it on the ship while we were on Mandalore, I just hoped she had it back.  
"It's in my room. They're coming!" She sensed. We ran to her room, a poison dart hit Ahsoka in the neck. She paused for a second then shook it off.  
"Are you ok?" Riyo asked.  
"Yes," she walked ahead. We reached her room and looked around, when the door slammed shut. "Frak!"  
"Nothing like a little poison to block your force sensitivity," Ahsoka collapsed into my arms, she tried to get up but she was too weak.  
"Show your self!" I yelled. Boba Fett stepped out of the darkness. Bossk and Dengar appeared behind us. "I thought you were in jail,"  
"I broke out," Bossk hissed. Then everything went black.

Ahsoka POV  
I woke up in chains, my hands were in Jedi binders and an energy field blocked the exit. Opposite me in another cell I could see Lux. Riyo was in the cell on his left and Padme was in the one to his right. I saw Boba walk up to my cell, I was the only one awake. "Hello Jedi princess," I said nothing, I didn't see the point in pointing out that I was no longer a Jedi. "Do you know how much you're worth on the black market, ex-Jedi padawan to the chosen one, daughter of a senator, princess of the Tano clan and a beautiful female trogruta," was he complimenting me? No! He sees me as something he can sell to the highest bider, wait how'd he know I was a 'princess'. "Well?" I still didn't answer. He pressed a button. Electricity coursed through my body, I realised I was wearing a shock collar. I screamed in agony as he doubled the power until I was nearly unconscious. He walked in, deactivating the shield. Then I blacked out again! This time I woke up in a small room, a couch was at the back, a small table and chair were in the middle of the room. A plate of food was there, I didn't eat it for fear it was poisoned. I saw a no way of exit so I sat in the corner exhausted. About an hour later the wall moved and Fett walked. "Huh, tut tut, you really should eat something. I get paid less if your dead," he turned. I took my chance and pounced in an attempt to knock him out. He shocked me and threw a dart in my neck. It instantly paralysed me. "That's better," he laughed. He was sat in the chair which I had collapsed in front of. He got up and grabbed my limp body and dragged it towards the couch. He sat on the couch and I was on the floor. He put one arm around my waist and the other around my leg pulling me onto his lap, coping a feel of my thigh. If I could I would have gaged. He put my on the couch next to him, his hand drew up my side (I wanted to cringe) it lingered near my breast as he watched my chest rise an fall (luckily I could still breath). Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye that made me want to vomit. The little prick had an erection! I tried moving, but failed, my leg tingled showing the drug was running out. "Shame I'm going to sell you really, you would make a lovely slave," his lips crashed against mine. I was repulsed, but then found feeling in my leg and swiftly kicked him in the balls. He shocked me and I passed out again! I woke up in the same room and saw Riyo pinned against the wall by Boba. I saw he had ripped off her top as it lay on the floor, he had boner, ewwwww. I was chained to a pole.  
"Let her go you little kriffing prick!" I yelled.  
"As you wish," he stepped away and Riyo's limp body slid down the wall.  
"Riyo!" Suddenly I saw the wall open. Bossk walked in.  
"Boss the kid won't shut up," I instantly knew they meant Lux.  
"Let him in here, I am done for now," I cringed. A few minutes later Bossk came back with lux.  
"Ahsoka!"  
"Lux!"  
"Hmm, I want to do a quick experiment," Boba laughed. He tied lux to a post opposite me. He shocked him, I screamed at him to stop, Lux yelped on pain. He shocked me and I squeaked in pain, while Lux yelled and thrashed against the pole. "Seems her life is more valuable than your own. But there are more ways to torture you," Boba sneered. We walked up to me and stroked my thigh. I thrashed against the pole trying to escape, Lux went crazy, thrashing and yelling. Boba groped me and I squealed in pain, Lux yelled and struggled more. Boba shoved his tongue down my throat and grinded on me. I thrashed harder as did Lux. Finally he let me go.  
"If you ever do that again I will..." Lux said.  
"What? Your my prisoners not the other way around," as soon as he left the chains released. I ran to Lux, we hugged.  
"Riyo, are you ok?" I asked looking at my friend. She covered he chest with her knees and I passed her her top.  
"That guy he did stuff," she cringed. As she put on her shirt to I could see hickeys and bite marks on her chest.  
"Kriffing pervert!" Lux slammed his fist into the wall. He sat on the couch, I leaned next to him. Riyo snuggled next to me.  
"How are we going to escape?" She whimpered. I looked at my friend, she wasn't the strong valiant young woman I knew, some how that low life had scare her into this.  
"There are no doors or windows, and I'm guessing we're still on a ship," Lux grunted. Suddenly the ship jolted, we landed. Suddenly we were all shocked, I felt weak. The door opened and the slimos walked in.  
"'Allo darlings," Dengar greeted. Lux looked like he was about to rip his throat out.

Lux POV  
Ahsoka protectively held Riyo, looking like a mother ready to defend her child, I admired that about her. "Now now girls, don't look so down," Dengar muttered.  
"Get up and follow us," I was about to protest when I heard Ahsoka in my head.  
("_Do as they say, maybe we will be given the opportunity to escape_,") I couldn't answer since I wasn't force sensitive so I went along with it. We followed the scum, I didn't recognise the planet but Ahsoka did.  
"Tatooine," Ahsoka breathed. I looked at the dessert planet. "Why are we here?"  
"That's for us to know an you to..." Bossk hissed.  
"You do realise she can read minds," Dengar joked. Bossk punched his side angrily and pushed infront. I saw Ahsoka picking the lock on her collar, she succeeded in turning it off.

Ahsoka POV  
I turned of my collar and red Bossk's mind, since his species was typically weak minded. We were going to Jabba's palace, they planned to sell us to him. I stopped reading his mind and chuckled to myself. Jabba had said his son owed me a life debt, I hoped that would be enough to get us out of this. I saw Jabba's palace ahead.

Plot note (please read!): 'Shouldn't padme say to anakin that she adopted Ahsoka? I mean this means anakin has a daughter' - Pebblepaw. Ok I am so sorry that forgot to write that in. But Padme told Anakin, when they were chatting on onderon, before she tripped. See chapter 6. Thanks pebblepaw!

Note: sorry I haven't updated in forever but I have been ding a ton of important stuff...ok I've been asleep. I did go to AVCON! It was awesome!


	13. Chapter 13

Ahsoka POV  
We were going to Jabba's palace, they planned to sell us to him. I stopped reading his mind and chuckled to myself. Jabba had said his son owed me a life debt, I hoped that would be enough to get us out of this. I saw Jabba's palace it would be our last resort. I saw my sabers dangling from Boba's backpack. I pretended to trip over, I quickly grabbed my sabers and slipped them under my dress.  
"Get up you lazy whelp!" Bossk hissed at me, since his back was turned Lux pulled his gun out of the bounty hunters pocket. I stood up and continued walking, we were passing a sand dune that was on the edge of a cliff and hid us from the palace. They got distracted by a group of jawas, I took my chance. I grabbed my lightsabers from under my skirt and chopped off Bossk's arm, he squealed in pain and fell down off the cliff (he survived). Lux pointed his gun into Dengar's back, he immediately surrendered. I kicked Fett's back the used a right hook to knock him unconscious. Riyo took the binders out of his bag and tied him up.  
"What about the lizard guy?" She asked. I looked over the cliff to see the jawas carry him into their ship.  
"The Jawa's seem to have taken a shine to him," I chuckled.  
"Alright slimo we're going to go back to the ship,"  
"Or we could let Jabba have them," I joked.  
"Could work, the Hutts are the law out here,"  
"Sorry loves but if Jabba sees either of these lovely ladies, you won't be leaving," Dengar smirked.  
"Jabba's son owes me a life debt, he wouldn't dare,"  
"Crap," I slapped his face for swearing.  
"Don't worry we aren't going to Jabba. Where are our friends!" I said .  
"Looking for you lot, we didn't touch 'em," Dengar grumbled.  
"Liar! You took senator Amidala"  
"Ok we already sold senator Amidala to the zygerrians,"  
"Oh no," We went back to the ship with our prisoners and grabbed our stuff.  
"The hyper drive is trashed, there's no way we'll be getting home on this ship," I contacted the resolute.  
"This is a secure line, who is this?" I was relieved to hear obi wan's voice.  
"Obi Wan, it's Ahsoka! We're on Tatooine,"  
"Ahsoka thank goodness, are the others with you?" Anakin joined the conversation.  
"Lux and Riyo are with me,"  
"What about Padme?" I paused, "Ahsoka?"  
"I'm sorry Padme is on zygerria," I heard the sound of Anakin punching something,"  
"Ahsoka, we're coming to get you, then we'll go after your mother," obi wan stated.

Anakin POV  
Those slaver scum have my wife and my daughter is stranded on Tatooine. We set down on the dust ball I once called home. I saw Ahsoka and her friends sitting under the cover of the ship. I landed my new cargo ship (since obi wan trashed the twilight) next to them.  
"Ahsoka!"  
"Sky guy!"  
"Are you ok?"  
"I think so..." She glanced at senator Chuchi.  
"Ok, let's go find Padme," Ahsoka followed us onto the ship and went to her quarters to sleep. I set the navi computer for Zygerria. I contacted the a republic ship to collect the kids. From what Ahsoka told me senator Chuchi may need a few sessions with a physiologist. I suggested she might need to go to but she protested strongly.

Ahsoka POV  
I had been asleep for a few hours, but it had been restless, the same dream kept reoccurring. Younglings piercing screams, babies crying, Padme was in pain, Jedi disappearing from the universe, a Sith Lord. I woke in a hot sweat, my covers tangled on the floor. I got up and had a quick shower deciding I'd tell Anakin if the dreams returned. I ran into the hall way and bumped straight into a trooper. "Sorry trooper,"  
"I can't remember the last time you called me that," I looked up to see captain Rex.

Rex POV  
I helped her up. "Sorry Rex, didn't know it was you," I chuckled. I looked at her attire. She was wearing her Jedi outfit. She had grown since I last saw her, her head tails now reached down just bellow her chest, her horns had grow about an inch. She also seemed curvier, she was still skinny and strong though. I missed her so much, she was like a sister to me.  
"Actually I was sent to get you, the senate ship is here for you and the others," I saw her stop and think for a second before storming off the bridge. I ran after her. I walked onto the bridge to see her arguing with Anakin.  
"No, she's my mother, I'm going after her,"  
"Your not going, it's to dangerous,"  
"You didn't think that last time, if anything I'm more qualified. Also you couldn't stop me if you tried," she yelled back. I smiled under my helmet, it felt so good to watch those argue on the bridge - it felt like old times. I heard Anakin give up and Ahsoka cockily sauntered off to say good bye to her friends. I followed, is that creepy? I reached the docking bay to see her snogging her senator boyfriend. I felt jealously brew in my stomach, I was happy Ahsoka was happy, but sad it wasn't with me. It would never work between us, I would only live another 20 years max and I would be older than her. The senator was good for her and he genuinely liked her so I was ok, but if he ever hurt her he wouldn't live very long. I was glad Ahsoka would be joining us - it would be like our old adventures. She finally said good bye to her friends and left towards he training room. I decided I needed to see if she was still up to scratch - ha, that girl would never lose her touch, skill, edge or heart. I walked in around 10 minutes later to make it look like an accident I was here at the same time as her. I walked in to see her punching the punching bag nick-named 'the knuckle buster', because it was so tough it could break your hand if you weren't careful. Ahsoka kept punching and kicking harder. There were only three other troopers there. Fives, Form, Akul they were watching with great interest. Ahsoka hit harder and harder until she punched a hole in the middle of the bag. I was amazed then worried that she'd hurt herself. She blew the sawdust off her unscathed fist and left, commenting she was hungry. I sat down with fives, Form and Akul.  
"Hey newbies, Fives," I said greeting Form andAkul, who were new to the squad.  
"Captain,"  
"Come to see the show?" Fives asked smugly.  
"I was curious,"  
"I was actually quite impressed ," Form said.  
"I've never seen the chick in person fighting, but she was someone I wouldn't wanna piss off," Akul stated.  
"True, remember when she broke your arm," Five mocked.  
"What?" Form asked as Akul tried to contain his laughter.  
"Sprained. I took her holo-diary and we stared fighting," it had just been play fighting but she was young and didn't know her own strength and she accidentally sprained my arm. We all laughed and started exchanging stories we'd heard of the Jedi princess.

Note: if I don't describe Ahsoka's outfit then she's just in her Jedi outfit. Weird dreams - of order 66? Hey Rex! My da nice exams are coming up so it might take me a while upload ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Padme POV  
I hit the cold hard floor. I stood up from the dirty floor and glared at my captor. "You know senator, you are not too popular around here. You are a friend of the Jedi, you appose slavery," king attai snarled locking the cage,"but you are a great specimen, you will fetch a hefty price,"  
"You just wait slimo," I screeched back, my throat felt like a thousand volcanos, dry and raspy from lack of water.  
"Oh yeah you have your Jedi friends and you're new little daughter - the most wanted people on this planet," he scoffed and left. I was nervous, but not for myself, where was Ahsoka right now? I know she can look after herself, but I still worry.

Anakin POV  
I shook off the tired feeling I had, it was 3am curasont time. I walked into the strategic room to see Ahsoka and obi wan looking over maps. It was like old times. Ahsoka looked up as I walked in the room - she looked tired and worried, she obviously hadn't slept well.

Ahsoka POV  
I had the dreams again last night - Jedi slaughtered, young links killed in cold blood, Padme... I had to tell Anakin. I saw him walk in the room agitated from lack of sleep. "Ahsoka are you ok?"  
"Yeah...actually no, I've been having nightmares or visions,"  
"Really? What are they, remember your visions have saved lives before," obi wan exclaimed.  
"Troopers leave us," Anakin commanded. There were only two troopers there, they left immediately. "What happened in you dream?"  
"A sith, clones shooting, Jedi and younglings being slaughtered, a black cyborg, Padme..."  
"What about Padme? Ahsoka?"  
"She was so sad, like she'd lost the will to live...so much pain, so much pain, she was crying out to you!" Obi wan hugged the troubled teen.  
"I shall alert the council, how long until we reach zygerria?"  
"One curasont hour," Anakin left.  
"Are you sure that was all?"  
"Yes," I answered. I then excused my self. I walked briskly around the corner and bumped into Rex.

Rex POV  
"We have got to stop doing this," I got off the torgruta and helped her up.  
"Yeah, oh do you have the diguises?" Does she only see me as a delivery boy?  
"Yes, four holo-disguises!" I handed them over to her.  
"Thanks rex old boy,"  
She then left towards the bridge. I saw Akul and Form chuckling.  
"What,"  
"Someone has a crush on a certain torgruta," Akul teased.  
"You want to kiss an ex Jedi, skywalkers gonna kill you,"  
"Well thank you for volunteering to scrub this whole ship top to bottom,"

Ahsoka POV  
We all stepped into our holo-disguises. I looked at my new form, I was a red zygerrian girl with blue eyes. Anakin was a blonde zygerrian with blue eyes, obi wan was a red zygerrian with green eyes and Rex was a blonde zygerrian with green eyes. We were going to be playing the part of a noble family, ha no slaver scum is noble. Rex, Anakin and I would be siblings while obi wan would be our dad. We stepped off the ship on the out skirts of town. We wandered in, Rex and Anakin were wearing armour, while obi wan wore an eye patch and a long cloak. I wore a blue dress that flowed gracefully around my ankles, it reminded me of the dresses worn on the renaissance planet, I wore a deep green cloak. A brunette zygerrian tripped over Rex. "Hey, watch wear your going!" I recognised him, he was attai's nephew.  
"Sorry sir," Rex appologised.  
"You better be! Do you know who I am?!" He raised his fist. I on instinct grabbed his wrist before he could deliver the blow. He snarled and looked at me angrily, I didn't shrivel away. The hood hid me face, but I smirked none the less.  
"How dare you touch me! Who are you?!" He demanded. He yanked his hand away. I lifted of my my hood, and saw he was gobsmacked by my disguises beauty.  
"I am lady Azuri, I apologise for my hastiness, but I am very protective of my brother," I gave him a polite look. He melted, I had this sucker in the palm of my hand.  
"I apologise as well maybe I was hazy as well, my name is prince Zuko"  
"I am Carth, and this is my brother Li'arm and our father lord Lu'car," Anakin introduced.

Zuko POV  
I saw the beauty that was Azuri. She was young, beautiful and fiery. She was clearly of marrying age and her father would no doubt be looking for a suitable match. "So why are you in town?" I asked.  
"I heard your uncle recently acquired a certain senator of which I have a high interest in," Carth answered.  
"Ah yes, tell me how would you like to stay at the palace as our honoured guests before the auction,"  
"We'd be delighted," lu'car answered. I took Azuri's hand and ed her to the palace with the rest of her family. Her brothers gave my protective looks that suggested a fierce attachment to their little sister. We entered the gates and I told a slave to tell my uncle the situation. We met him in the ball room.  
"So lord lu'car, you are here or the senator auction? No surprise really, sheis a lovely specimen, would you like to see her?" They agreed and we led the way whispering.  
"That Azuri is pretty, she would make a lovely wife, I'm sure she'd bring you great pleasure,"  
"I agree, her father is probably looking to marry her off soon," we stopped whispering.

Ahsoka POV  
They stopped whispering although I heard every word and it made me want to gag. "So Azuri how old are you?"Zuko asked. Obi wan had told me what to say mentally.  
"Just turned 18, daddy's trying to marry me off, but I like freedom better," I giggled. Obi wan chuckled.  
"Ha kids, they don't know what's best for them,"  
"Hmmm, we're here," attai stated. I saw Padme, she was slim and a bit grubby, we got closer and realised they were bruises.  
"Is it just me or is it hot down here?" Then I fainted. I awoke in a warm bed.  
"Your awake, ah!"  
"Where are my family,"  
"Oh your father and one of your brothers got called away on business, but not before our little transaction," I panicked at Zuko's words.  
"What transaction?"  
"He got the senator and I get you," he smiled cockily. I fainted shock but I knew the plan, get the senator using me and then bust me out like last time.  
"My father would never..."  
"Oh but he did," with that he pounced on me I used a pressure point to make him pass out, I walked out onto the balcony. Rex was waiting and threw the grappling hook up. I slid down and ran to the ship. When we were finally in hyper space I took off my disguise.  
"That's better, where's Padme?"  
"She's in the infirmary,"  
"Where's Anakin and obi wan?"  
"They got called away, apparently Palpatine got captured,"  
"I don't trust that man, he reminds me of Tarkin," I shuddered at that name. I walked into the infirmary and hugged Padme on sight. "Are you ok?"  
"Fine," I glanced at her the looked at her file and gasped,"what?" I hosed her the file. SHE WAS PREGNANT!  
"Rex leave us," he obliged. I deleted the medical droids memory banks. "Soooo ...HOW?"  
"I expect you to know that,"  
"I do but why how, didn't you use protection?!"  
"Yes!"  
"What's Anakin going to say, what's obi wan, no the Jedi and senate going to think!"  
"I don't know, but you have got to help me Ahsoka!"  
"I will, I will,"

Note: hanks for your patience! My dance exam is Tuesday so I quickly spat out a chapter! Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

A few months later  
Ahsoka POV  
I woke to the sound of vomit. I had my nightmares again last night, but I shook them off and walked into the bathroom with a glass of water for Padme. She was used to morning sickness by now, I rubbed her back as she threw up her chicken stir fry from last night. An hour later Padme was back in bed, I went to the gym.

Obi wan POV  
I noticed that Anakin was on edge. He was furious that the council didn't trust him. It was Ahsoka all over again, I hoped it wouldn't turn out the same. I hoped to see her before I left but I needed to catch grievous before he ran again. I looked at him, I could feel his anger, I messaged Ahsoka to keep an eye on him.

Ahsoka POV  
I received a message from obi wan saying that Anakin was angry about the council not trusting him, I felt so horrified that they hadn't learnt from their mistakes. I heard a knock on the door and opened it to my boyfriend. "Hey babe," lux kissed me on the forehead.  
"Hiya baby," I answered back. I yelled to Padme I was going out and not to wait up. We went to a little restaurant called 'the lunar cafe'.

Padme POV  
I heard Ahsoka leave and waved good bye. I sat down and cursed at the stabbing pain in my womb, the baby was kicking. I knew Ahsoka would be out till tomorrow, so I messaged Anakin saying we'd have the place to our selves. I decided to have a nap.

Anakin POV  
I couldn't believe that the council didn't trust me, I was furious. I got a message from Padme saying that we had the place all to our selves, I panicked a bit, I was nervousness as to why Ahsoka would be out all night but she was 18. I decided to blow off some steam in the training room before going home.

**_!WARNING LEMON!_**  
Third POV  
Lux and Ahsoka stumbled into the hotel room, they had been drinking, but not enough to lose their inhibitions. Lux pinned Ahsoka to the bed and licked her neck. She moaned in pleasure and ran her fingers through his hair. She brought his face to hers and kissed him hungrily. He slipped his hand under her short skin tight red dress and squeezed her breast. She ripped off his top and rubbed his abs. He took off his trousers and straddled her. He unzipped her dress and pulled it off while fingering her lekku. He ripped off her bra and licked and nipped at her nipples. She moaned and arched her back. She stroked her boyfriends erect member, he moaned in pleasure. He reached his fingers out and slid them into her red lace undies and fingered her clit slowly rubbing it and getting faster and faster. She moaned and screamed riding out her orgasm. Lux got impatient and took off Ahsoka's panties. She took the hint and yanked down his boxers. Ahsoka was so wet as lux positioned himself at her entrance and thrust hard into her. She screamed as her wall broke, eventually she adjusted and he started pumping into her faster and harder. They screamed in pleasure as they came together. The collapsed onto one another and cuddled until they fell asleep.

Ahsoka POV  
I awoke the next morning care-free. Lux had his arms wrapped protectively, possessively around my naked body. I nuzzled into him as he woke and we cuddled for a while. I looked at the time and got up. "I promised Padme I'd meet her for lunch and I gotta change," i said. We hopped into the shower together and didn't come out for 30 minutes. When I got out I put on fresh clothes and glared at Lux as he picked up my red panties from last night and stuffed them in his pocket. "Hey!"  
"Oh come on sexy," he sauntered over and kissed my tenderly. I was so tempted.  
"I gotta go, but your buying me new panties,"  
"Do I get to pick the panties?"  
"If your a good little boy," I kissed his head and skipped out of the room. I met Padme at Dexters diner. Padme looked down. "What's wrong?"  
"Anakin's been having nightmare about me dying," I gasped. "What? You know something?"  
"For the past few months I've been having similar dreams of you and the Jedi,"  
"Why didn't you-, never mind. Guess what!"  
"What?"  
"They're twins," my mouth dropped.

Note: this was just a quick chapter, hope you like it! Do you recognise episode 3? MWAHAHAHAHA


End file.
